Revelation
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Snape finds Draco crying in the bathroom, and they talk... SLASH, spoilers for Half Blood Prince


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs exclusively to J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Well, I'm mad about Snape/Draco. Sine there was a very suspicious conversation between them in Half Blood Prince, which deeply inspired me, here's the result. Slash! Don't like it, don't read it! But if you, just like me, love this two together, go on, it's my honour!

Warnings: spoilers for Half Blood Prince, relationship between an underage boy and his teacher.

Please review it, I'm opened to suggestions. And I think about writing a sequel, what do you think?

hope you enjoy it

Priscila

Snape watched as his sixth year students left the dungeons after another tiring Potions Class. Although he always tried to grant his own house students some advantages, he couldn't deny that it was exausting to stand the constant teasing between the two rival houses. Exausting and irritating. It was not without some relief that he saw slytherins and gryffindors getting more and more distant, till the last mockery couldn't be heard anymore.

He turned to his ingredients, which he liked to keep in order after each class, and suddenly stopped.

Someone was missing among his students. An he knew who it was.

Rolling his eyes, he left the room and reached the stone steps, which led to the Great Hall, and climbed. He crossed the Great Hall and saw a figure quickly climbing the stairs. He quietly followed. They both went up and up until they were very above the dungeons level. Snape saw when the person stopped climbing and entered a door. He slowly went behind and saw that the door gave to a long, empty corridor. But the fugure was nowhere to be found. He went forward, not hesitating. He suspectted he knew very well where the person had gotten.

Then, he heard a sob. A muffled sob. And silence.

It had came from the boys bathroom, at the and of the corridor. The one that only a few used. Because of _her_. Snape was even finding it strange that he couldn't hear her. But as he got closer, he could hear it, the childish, and, in his opinion, nauseating voice.

- Won't you tell me what's the matter, pretty boy? Maybe I can help... Moaning Murtle begged

- I've told you to leave me alone, you freak! - answered a voice that, by its tone, had been crying.

Snape now had reached the bathroom door and could see that Murtle floated by Draco's side, the boy's elbows were supported by the wash basin, and he had his head lowered between his hands.

- Oh, is that the way you treat someone who offers help? - she complained, making a crying face

- Retreat yourself, Murtle. Mr. Malfoy has just just warned you he does not wish to be disturbed. If your help is needded, which I honestly doubt, he will call you, don't worry.

Malfoy was startled and raised his head, his thin face paler than ever, and Murtle made an outraged face. Showing them both her tongue, she floated in the wall's direction, quietly moaning her laments, till she disappeard.

Draco was facing his teacher, the previous sadness on his face now replaced by the anger he felt.

- What are you doing here?

Snape narrowed his eyes.

- Sir.

Swallowing his increasing rage, the boy again asked.

- What are you doing here, sir? Have you been following me?

- I am the one who shoulld ask. Shouldn't you be at Herbology 's Class by now?

- Yes I should, so what? It's not you business where I go or don't.

- Watch your mouth, mr. Malfoy. And I believe that everything that concerns your routine inside this school is my business, since I'm your house director. Now - and his tone left no place for arguments - would you kindly explain why you are not in class, like everyone else?

Draco lowered his gaze. The tears that covered his face were already dried. Small drops, however, were beginning to form on his eyelids. He was furious. He felt his shoulders shaking with rage. Snape had seen him crying. Snape, of all people! The potions master must find him ridiculous now. Damn it, even he was finding the whole situation so patetic!

- You know I have... duties to take care, professor - he said, his voice trembling

Snape considered him for a moment, then talked in a calm, but firm voice.

- Yes, I perfectly know. But it still can't explain why you were crying in the bathroom instead of being in class.

The young Malfoy widened his eyes and trembled. Damn Snape! He had to throw it on his face? Wasn't he satisfied only with watching the scene?

Then, the potions master stepped forward, never breaking eye contact with him.

- Mr. Malfoy. How many times will I have to ask you to trust me?

Draco tried to move back and was blocked by the wash basin behind him.

- My father...he's never trusted you plainly - he whispered, not being able to look on his teacher's face

- Look at me when I talk to you, Draco.

The pale boy obeyed and met the piercing gaze he knew very well.

- Do _you_ trust me?

Snape saw him hesitate. He understood the boy would probably be confused about being loyal to his father, now confined in Aszkaban, or to him, Severus Snape. He saw the doubt as it crossed the ice colored eyes.

But, he wanted the answer, whatever it was. And now.

He advanced two more steps, shortening the distance between him and Malfoy. The boy shivered with the teacher's proximity.

And dark eyes still pinned him.

- I.. I've always trusted... - he honestly said, his voice free of the previous anger.

Snaped watched him with a calm look on his face. Draco gulped and looked at him, feeling suspicious... Snape was disarming him! He would end up telling everything. He couldn't. He shouldn't.

He crossed his arms and straigthened himself, showing of his usual arrogant look. Lifting his head, he waited to see if Snape would try to take any advantages of the situation, like trying to take informations from him, just because he had just made him confess what he wanted to hear.

- I won't go and try to take anything from you, Draco. - the potions master disdainfully declared - It's not my habit to persuade people whose defenses are low.

Draco cursed. He had forgotten that Snape was magnific at oclumency and legilimency.

- Who told you my defenses are low? - he asked with challenge

He could never imagine that, at this very moment, Snape would fully close the distance between them, bringing his hand to lift his chin.

- Draco, for the last time I ask you. Why were you crying?

For a brief second, he just let himself feel the firm touch against his skin. He resisted the urge to tilt his face on Snape's hand. Soon, Malfoy recovered and abruptly moved away. That closeness let him nervous. Snape raised an eyebrow and let him go. Draco was panting and tense, as if a great battle was taking place inside him. The potions master patiently waited. At least, young Malfoy seemed to make his decision, showing of too much confidence in his tone.

- I'll tell you if you tell me how did you find me here - he demanded

- You wouldn't be blackmailing me, would you, mr. Malfoy? - Snape quietly asked

- No... no sir - Malfoy fastly explained himself - I just think it's my right to know if I'm being followed.

Severus studied him for a while. It had become very clear that Draco had been ordered not to let anyone take part in his task. The boy was afraid that he, Severus Snape, would interfere in any way. Could it mean that the youth didn't really trust him? Or was he just blindly following the orders?

Snape thought... He couldn't tell the boy that he had been asked to follow him by Dumbledore himself. However, he wished to show Draco that he could trust him.

There was a thing he could tell him.

- All right, mr. Malfoy. I'll tell you. But you have to give me your word you'll do the same.

Draco silently agreed. Suddenly, there was no pride or mockery on his face - he seemed to feel that his teacher was about to tell him something of great importance. Not noticing, he had come closer to Severus.

- It's true, I've been keeping an eye on you. I'm not following you around, just paying attention to your habits. And I've noticed that you've been absent from meals, some classes and even from quidditch.

- Professor, you do know that I have a job to...

- Don't interrupt me, boy. Yes, I am aware of that. And I shall help you.

Drago got instantly annoyed.

- I've already told you I don't want any help!

- Too late, mr. Malfoy. I've made the Unbreakable Vow.

The boy widened his eyes, terrified, and brought his thin fingers to his mouth in a mute exclamation.

- How...how dare you...

- Your mother begged me, and she seemed scared to death - Snape informed, studying his student's reaction, already foreseeing what would come next.

- Does she think I'm not capable? - he whispered more to himself, his eyes fixed on the floor. Suddenly, he clenched his fists and his eyes glowered with challenge - And you agree with her!

- If you really think to be capable of killing one of the greatest wizards in the whole world by your own, then you've proved do be more childish than I thought, mr. Malfoy - Snape answered with disdain.

Young Malfoy seemed deeply offended, and, next moment, all changed. All the fury he had felt was gone, replaced by a look of pure horror, which left him paler than he was.

_Snape made that vow... it means that..._

Still frightened, he looked up at his teacher. Severus stared at him as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. Then, the potions master approached him, and put a hand on his face.

- I do not regret what I did.

_Severus Snape was offering his own life..._

Draco put instinctively his hand on Snape's, which still laid by his face. He was such at a loss of words that he opened his mouth and no sound came out. Black eyes still pinned him, he couldn't look away. So easy to get lost in them... Unconsciently, he was on his tip toes... and though Severus was still much taller than him, he had reached his teacher's lips... and only when Snape's rough tongue entered his mouth, causing him to moan, he realized that arms lightly lifted him from the floor. He wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, deepening their kiss, slipping his fingres through Snape's dark, oily locks.

A decieved whimper escaped his mouth when Snape suddenly interrupted the kiss. Before he could protest, his teacher pointed his wand at the bathriim's door, and said:

- Colloportus!

The door immediatly locked itself. Then, Snape turned to him, his long, dark robe fluttering with the move, and held his face between his long hands. Draco shivered under the firm touch. He closed his eyes as Severus leaned over him to kiss him again. The boy returned the kiss, bringing his hands to rest on the teacher's shoulders. He felt arms embracing his waist... he was pulled closer...Snapes lips caressed his... his legs trembled...

and Snape pulled apart.

Draco muttered some curse and Snape glared at him.

- I almost forgot. It's your turn to speak.

- I can't believe it! So why the hell did you mind locking the door? - young Malfoy yelled

- I' ve warned you to watch your mouth, boy. Five points from Slytherin. As for the door, I should have locked it before. Our subject, as you must know, is confidential.

Outraged, Malfoy opened his mouth to hit back, but Snape's glare over him was so severe that he changed his mind. He slowly blinked and stepped forward, looking up at Snape, whose eyes followed him distrustfully. Then, in a quick but graceful move, he locked his thin lips with Severus's.

Snape calmly caught his arms and pushed him aside. Draco ignored him and tried do kiss him again. This time, Snape grabbed his wrists and didn't let him go, pinning him to the closest wall. Draco struggled against the grip and Severus easily restrained him. Malfoy wouldn't stop fighting and Snape lost his short patience, tightening his grip on the boy's wrists. Draco stopped suddenly and smirked.

- That's right, professor...that's the way I like it...

Snape didn't seem to be shocked at all. He slowly lowered his gaze and realized he had caused a... reaction on his student. A smirk appeared on his face.

- Well, well, mr. Malfoy. It seems we've made a discovery. How good to know you appreciate this kind of... treatment. However, it'll be much more useful in other occasions. Now, please, be quick. We can't spend all day here.

Draco turned his head. His position suddenly felt uncomfortable, and he tried to free himself. Snape let go of his wrists, which were numb, but he was till trapped between the wall and his teacher's tall form. He crossed his arms, as if it would protect him from what he had to say.

Snape patiently waited for him.

- It's because of my father.

- You're lying - Snape stated, narrowing his eyes, and he shivered. Snape stared at him so sharply that the words left his mouth before he could stop it.

- Ok - he snapped - It's because of my task.

He coudn't believe he had just said it. He lowered his head and felt panic envolving him, so strong that nauseated him. Vomit threatened to rise. And he had not yet confessed everything.

- I... I don't want to...wouldn't like...

Snape pulled him closer and embraced him tight. He was now fully trembling. He felt sick. Damn his weakness. If he was at least capable of accomplishing his job without delay... He had swore to do it. But every night, alone in his bed before sleep came to him, Draco would try to imagine the scene. Then, he would fall into a heavy sleep, with dreams full of blood and violence, from which he abruptly wake up, panting and sweaty. Sometimes, screaming. It wasn't rare for his room mates to ask him if he was ok. But Draco wouldn't answer them. His secret, at least, was safe.

Until now.

Snape caressed his hair, whispering reassuring words he could not distinguish well. But his voice was soft, comforting... It was right to focus his mind... he was so confused... Had he done the right thing, telling his teacher about his fear? What if Snape really was a traitor, as his father never ceased to state?

_He made the Unbreakable Vow. Because of me._

The thought sent shivers through his spine. He lifted his head from Snape's chest. The face above him was kind. His throat was dry, and it was hard to speak.

- You shouldn't have done it. - his voice was hoarse

- Draco. I made it because I wanted to. You don't have to worry about it.

- But I do! You shouldn't have done it! - the youth said, frustrated

- I suggest you don't try to interefere in my decisions, boy - Snape cut him off, his eyes gleamed dangerously. Then, he brought Draco's head back to his chest, and went on.

- You'll take care of yourself. I'll make you a Sleep Potion to soften your dreams - he stopped when he saw the boy's startled look - and don't look at me that way, Draco. It's easy to see that you've had...unpleasent dreams. The holes under your eyes look as deep as coffins...

Young Malfoy relaxed as Snape softly caressed his pale locks.

- ... and you won't be absent from meals anymore. Have I made myself clear?

Draco, who found himself too tired to protest, only agreed with his head. It was so good like this, listening Severus's heart beatment... it was as firm as him. And the rhythm was making his eyelids feel heavy...

He felt his lovers hands on his face and touching his almost closed eyes. Severus caressed his swollen eyelids and he flied...

Now that the fear was gone, he felt light, after taking such a weight from his chest. Even if Severus was a traitor...

- I don't want you to cry anymore.

- And you still haven't told me how did you find me here... he weakly complained

- Well, mr. Malfoy - he simply replied - that's easy to deduce. I followed you.

Draco looked up at him and was surprised. On Snape's usually hard face, there was a smile. Snape was really smiling at him. He raised himself on his tip toes and his teacher leaned over him. The kiss was long and slow, and Snape massaged his shoulders, sending away any left tension.

And then, the potions master kissed his forehead, ending what would be their third kissof the day.

- Come on, Draco. You need rest - he ordered, seizing his arm.

- No! I need you! - came the angry reply

- And we need to get out of here quickly - Snape ignored him, still pulling him by the arm

- Then we're going to the dungeons?

Snape stopped and faced him. Draco innocently looked at him.

- Don't be stupid, mr. Malfoy. You perfectly know it's impossiblein the middle of the day. - he impatiently replied. To his surprise, arms circled his hips, pulling him closer to the young slytherin.

- Professor... - he whispered, planting a kiss on Snape's long, curved nose. Severus immediately blushed and uselessly looked for something to say. Draco smiled, a smile free of malice, and planted small kisses over his teacher's face, loving to make Severus Snape shy. Then, the potions master sighed and caught his hand, kissing his palm. Snape embraced him, and one more time Draco felt that if he stood that way, resting against Severus, sleep would soon come to him...

He felt a light rock... Snape slowly rocked them, running his hands through his back, through his hair... his eyes felt heavy...

A sign sounded, indicating end of class. It was time, Snape thought. They should leave this place. Careful not to drop the sleeping boy in his arms, he pointed his wand to the door.

- Alohomorra.

The door was opened. Draco deeply slept as they left the bathroom. The corridor was empty. Perfect.

Severus Snape looked down once more at his student's angelic face. He's got nothing of angel, he thought, and headed with him to the dormitory.


End file.
